


«E questo l’ho fatto io!»

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che succede qui?» Michael era comparso davanti a loro e sembrava parecchio irritato.<br/>«Ha cominciato lui!» esclamò Lucifer, indicando Gabriel.<br/>«Fortuna che mi avresti difeso…»<br/>«Ho detto che ti avrei difeso da Papà, non da Michael» rispose Lucifer, scrollando le ali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«E questo l’ho fatto io!»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Like Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119989) by Valiant Paradox. 



Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo ma Gabriel era rimasto un po’ deluso da alcune delle ultime creazioni di suo Padre: sembrava che avesse esaurito la Sua vena creativa e che si fosse limitato a differenziare gli animali solo per il colore del pelo o altri piccoli particolari. Per esempio ce n’erano due simili(1), entrambi bruno-rossastri nella parte superiore del corpo e bianchi nella parte inferiore, le uniche differenze erano le dimensioni ridotte di uno dei due che aveva pure la punta della coda nera.  
“ _Che senso ha creare due animali così?_ ” e se lo chiese anche quando ne vide uno abbastanza simile a quello che costruisce le dighe(2): stessa coda larga e piatta e stesso pelame marrone, a parte le dimensioni inferiori, la mancanza di orecchie esterne e il muso rincagnato.  
Gli si sedette davanti e disse: «Scommetto che riuscirei a trasformarti in un animale unico… vediamo… prima di tutto il muso, non mi piace neanche un po’… sei un animale acquatico… pertanto ti ci vuole un musetto da animale acquatico!» schioccò le dita e alla bestiola spuntò un becco piatto. Gabriel ridacchiò: «Stai notevolmente meglio! Anche le zampette devono essere simili a quelle di quell’uccello(3)…» Altro schiocco di dita e comparvero delle zampe palmate. «Ora sì che sei unico! Però… hai il becco come un uccello, le zampe come un uccello e se deponessi anche le uova come un uccello?(4)» Ci pensò un attimo, forse stava esagerando… «Naaa… questa sì che è creatività!» E schioccò ancora le dita.  
«Che stai facendo?» gli chiese Lucifer, comparendogli davanti.  
«Lucy! Ti piace?» Gabriel prese fra le mani la nuova creatura e la porse al fratello, sorridendo orgoglioso.  
«Che strana bestia! Perché questo entusiasmo?» gli chiese, prendendola e rigirandola.  
«L’ho fatto io! Cioè l’ho modificato… Hai presente quel roditore che fa le dighe? Era così, solo che era senza orecchie e col muso piatto, e ho voluto differenziarlo, non pensi che ora sia più carino?»  
«Posso modificarlo anch’io?» chiese Lucifer, sedendosi sull’erba e posando l’animale fra loro.  
«Certo! A proposito, ora depone anche le uova!» disse Gabriel, entusiasta.  
«Ma dai! Un mammifero che depone uova! E se lo rendessimo non più tale? Se il piccolo spingesse il suo becco contro la pancia della madre e poi leccasse il latte che trasuda fra la cute e il pelo?»  
«Sì, dai!» Gabriel era felicissimo che Lucifer volesse aiutarlo a rendere il suo animaletto unico.  
Lucifer schioccò le dita, poi disse: «E se gli mettessimo uno sperone sulle zampe posteriori, come quelli che hanno quegli uccelli con la cresta, però velenoso?»  
«No, non mi piacciono gli animali velenosi!» rispose il minore, imbronciandosi.  
«A _me_ invece sì!» affermò Lucifer, incrociando le braccia.  
«È il mio animaletto e non ti permetterò di renderlo velenoso!» esclamò Gabriel, pigliandolo in braccio.  
«Veramente l’ha creato nostro Padre e non so quanto sarà contento delle modifiche che _tu_ hai apportato» disse il maggiore.  
«Accidenti, non ci avevo pensato… sarà meglio che lo faccia tornare come prima…» mormorò mogio.  
«No, perché? Se dice qualcosa, ti difendo io. Allora me lo lasci rendere velenoso?» chiese Lucifer.  
«D’accordo… ma solo i maschi!» rispose Gabriel, posando di nuovo l’animale a terra.  
«Che succede qui? Questo coso non l’ha creato nostro Padre!» Michael era comparso davanti a loro e sembrava parecchio irritato.  
«Ha cominciato lui a modificarlo!» esclamò Lucifer, indicando Gabriel.  
«Fortuna che mi avresti difeso…»  
«Ho detto che ti avrei difeso da nostro Padre, non da Michael» rispose Lucifer, scrollando le ali.  
«Volevo solo differenziarlo da…» cominciò a spiegare Gabriel.  
«Non m’interessa! Questo lo prendo io!» strillò l’arcistratega, afferrando rudemente la bestiola per la coda. «E ora vado a fare rapporto!»  
«Non fargli male» si raccomandò Gabriel.  
«Preoccupati per te, piuttosto!» disse Michael, sparendo.  
I due arcangeli rimasero seduti sull’erba ad aspettare il verdetto.  
«Non preoccuparti» disse Lucifer, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Al massimo, Papà lo farà tornare brutto come prima.»  
Dopo un po’ ricomparve Michael con l’animale che aveva _ancora_ il becco e lo posò a terra. «Quando l’ha visto, nostro Padre è scoppiato a ridere, pertanto non sarai punito, però basta con le modifiche, intesi, Gabriel? Ma ha anche detto che è assemblato talmente male che si estinguerà presto.»  
«Farò di tutto perché ciò non accada!» esclamò Gabriel, stringendo l’animaletto fra le braccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Racconto del tutto inventato e collocabile nel capitolo 1 della “Genesi” (Sesto giorno della Creazione), l’uomo non è ancora stato creato e Lucifer non è ancora Caduto.  
> 1) La donnola e l’ermellino, ovviamente Gabriel non sa ancora che d’inverno l’ermellino diventa bianco  
> 2) Il castoro  
> 3) L’anatra  
> 4) Il simil castoro è diventato un ornitorinco


End file.
